A New Years to Remember
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: It all started with a Kimono, and an New Years party invite. It all ended in absolute hilarity. Alcohol, some swearing. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Have fun dears!
1. The Kimono

--------------------------------

The Kimono

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Please be nice. Remember this is my first story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the street towards Ino's flower shop in silence. It was 3 days before New Years and they were gonna discuss plans for the day, as well as wat to wear.

"Hey Forehead Girl!" Shouted Ino, waving at her from the front door. Sakura smiled and rushed over to greet her childhood friend. They continued inside, removing their shoes at the front door, and headed for her lounge room.

Sakura slumped into the couch. "So, what are we gonna do for new years? And much more importantly, what are we gonna wear?"

"Well I was thinking of wearing a purple kimono with small Sakura blossoms at the bottom. And Tenten was gonna do my hair really nice. Also I think I should wear..." Ino ranted on and on about the finer details of the clothing ad make-up while Sakura's mind wandered off.

It went through past memories, like the death of her parents, Gaara's mental breakdown, working at the hosptial, and finally settled on Sasuke.

The said boy had returned to Konoha about 10 months ago, at the ripe age of 18. He'd grown quite a bit since back in the days of team 7. His pale ivory skin had turned into a light tan.The jet black hair on his hair looked the same, if not less cared for. And, after years of training, had gained a perfect body. not too ripped, but not lanky either. light detail, with underlying danger. His lips so soft...

"Uh, Sakura, are you okay?" Said a concerned voice. She snapped out of her daydream and looked into the concerned, slightly annoyed eyes of Ino.

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit out of it. You know, Tsunade-sensei's been working me to hell lately." She covered up lamely. Ino nodded understandingly.

"Well, anyway, I was thinking of getting everyone together at the hill in the park on main street. I mean, its a prime location. And its being marked off as per usual for jounins only, so there wont be that many people, and no screaming childeren. So, what do you think?" She said, bouncing up and down lightly.

Sakura pondered on it a little. "Hmm, well, I guess it sounds good."

"Yay! Now, who should we invite? I think Shikamaru-kun, Naruto, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kiba, Choji, maybe Shino and Neji, Tenten-chan, hm, anyone else you can think of?"

"Well, I think you got them all. Maybe, Lee-kun?"

"Hell No! Don't even think about it! Hm, what are you going to wear?" Said Ino, going from disgusted to girly in a milisecond.

"Um, I was-" 'Knock! Knock!' "Huh?" Sakura and Ino turned to look at the door.

"Damnit! That door is making noises again! I wonder who it is?" The blonde haired konoichi got up and stomped towards the offending object.

She pulled it open with angry force. "Who the hell- Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

Sakura started at this. _'Sasuke-kun? What the?'_ She jumped up and headed for the door to see him standing there with a bag in his hand.

"I was looking for Sakura. She wasn't at her house or the hospital, so I thought she might be here." He stated tensely, staring into the distance. He looked, almost, nervous.

"Oh, well, um, I'll leave you two to talk then." She walked back to the lounge, but not before winking at Sakura, her look saying, this is your chance, don't mess it up.

Sakura looked up at her childhood crush, wondering why he wanted to see me. "Well, um," He started. _'Yup, he was really nervous'_.

"Do you have a kimono for new years yet?"

"Well, no..."

"Uh, I was thinking that you might, um, wanna wear this one?" He blurted out the last part, then looked away meekly, hiding his light blush and held out the bag.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Oh my god! Did Sasuke-kun buy me a kimono?'_

**'Of course! He obviously likes you! This is our chance! Cha!'** Screamed inner Sakura.

_'I thought I got rid of you'_, She thought.

**'Nope! You're stuck with me! Mwahahaha!' **

"Oh, um, thanks Sasuke-kun." She shyly took the bag from his hand, their hands touching breifly, sending electric signals coursing through her veins.

She still had it bad for him. Opened the bag and slowly pulled out the kimono, then gasped. It was the most beautiful thhing she had ever laid eyes on (apart from sasuke).

It was red and complex. It had many cherry blossoms splattered along it, and and zigzag cuts in it, Two in the arms and one 3/4 down. They were held together with strings going through the points (srry im not good at the description) Small chains hanged from the hem and sleeves.

She looked at the back and noticed the ever so familiar Uchiha fan on the back. She looked up questionably at Sasuke who was still trying to erase the light reddness on his cheeks.

"It was my mother's." He answered, avoiding her eyes.

"I love it, Thank-you Sasuke-kun." She said, giving him a hug, which made the stoic boy tense.

Sensing this, she quickly removed herself. "Well, um, we were all going to meet up at the hill in the park on New Years. Would you like to come?"

"I guess so." He replied, putting his usual cold expression on.

"Okay, great! How bout we meet at 6?"

"Hn." He turned and left Sakura standing in the front door. Gaining her composure, she closed the door and hurried to Ino to show her the kimono.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well that's it! R&R please!


	2. Sasuke's Memories and Sakura's Mind

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's memories and the fight for dominance

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Second chappies up! Yay!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV (Though not actually him)

He steadied his pounding feet to a walk when he turned the corner. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to calm his fastly beating heart.

_'I wonder what she'll say when she realizes that it's not my mother's and that I made it for her'_. He thought. He always was good with a sewing machine. _'Though it is based on the kimono mother used to wear in the pictures of her teenage years.'_

He had burned a lot of the old memories, but kept some, like a couple photo albums, a few clothes, the plates and cups, and some of the banners and scrolls.

His most treasured possession was a kunai with the uchiha fan and his name engraved into it. He was given it the day he started ninja school.

Suddenly his mind was filled with memories of his family. Tears threatened to begin so he hurried his pace and tried to put his mind elsewhere. But the memories kept coming. But then, he thought of his mother, who one day decided to walk him to school. 

Flashback

"But mom, how come you have to walk me? It's embarrassing." Young Sasuke complained.

"It'll be okay. I just want to walk you this one day. Just to the door and that's all." She answered her voice like chimes in the wind. His objections were quieted then.

They walked in silence for about 5 minutes before reaching the front of the school. She bent down so she was at eye-level with the young Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke. Be good." Just before she hugged him she noticed a certain pink haired girl rounding the corner.

"Oh, that must be my friend's child, Sakura." She said, looking over his shoulder. He gazed back to look at her.

"There's nothing special about her. Who cares?" He huffed.

"Now, Sasuke. Don't think like that. You never know, she might be the next Uchiha in our family." He looked at his mother like she grew two heads.

"Mom!"

"Haha. I'm just kidding. But you never know. Alright, Bye Sasuke." She gave him a quick hug and left her young son to ponder.

End Flashback

This made Sasuke smile. The tears stinging his eyes no longer threatened to spill over. _'Well mother, you might just get your wish.'_

Back with Sakura and Ino

"Oh my god!" Gasped Ino. "It's beautiful! Is this really his mother's?"

Sakura looked at herself in the large mirror before her. It fit like a glove. A very beautiful glove. "Well, it might've been hers when she was a teenager."

"Hm, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well, I was looking through the fabric store (don't ask me why) a few weeks back, and I saw that cherry blossom fabric."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think that he made this for you, so he had an excuse to see you in a skimpy outfit with the uchiha symbol on it." She stated, finger pointed to the sky in an 'I know it all' way.

This made Sakura think. _'Maybe she's right. Could Sasuke-kun really have made this for me?'_

**'Uh, yeah! Come on girl, admit it. We're hot.'**

_'I guess you have a point.'_

**'Thank you, now, on to a more important thing, we need shoes!'**

_'My god we do!'_

**'I think red flats.'  
**  
_'I think silver high heels.'  
_**  
'Too slutty.'  
**  
_'Is not!'  
_  
**'Is so.'  
**  
_'Nuh uh.'  
_  
**'Yah huh.'**

_'Nuh uh.'  
_  
**'Yah huh.'  
**  
_'Nuh uh.'  
_**  
'Yah huh.'  
**_  
'… Yah huh.'  
_  
**'… Thank you.'**

_'Damn I thought you'd fall for it.'  
_  
**'Uh, you can't lie to me, I. AM. YOU.'  
**  
_'… Good point.'  
_  
**'Now, what about hair…'  
**  
Ino looked at the changing expressions on Sakura's face with a large sweatdrop.

------------------------------------------------

R&R please!


	3. Traditions

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Traditions

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Fird chapta! 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did, then Sasuke Gaara and Kiba would only wear boxers…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-taichou," started Sakura, "Do you know where I can find out about the old clan traditions?"

Tsunade was furiously going through the many papers scattered across her desk like a mad woman. She looked up for a moment at her student, before uttering the words 'library down the hall' and resumed her work.

Sakura bowed silently and left the room. She walked past a few doors before pausing at two great oak ones. She pushed them open and looked on the many shelves of books and scrolls.

Then she started her search. The library contained more than 5,000 books and 10,000 scrolls. This may take a while.

(One hour later)

"Finally!" Exclaimed Sakura, coming upon a book called 'high clan traditions'. She sat at a desk and opened the dusty volume.

Flicking through the pages, she quickly came across the Uchiha section. She scanned the pages until she came across a picture of an Uchiha woman dressed in a Kimono.

The hair on the woman was quite elaborate, but Sakura thought she could handle it. She closed the book and headed out of the library.

On the way home the teenage konoichi bought a few hair accessories and some cherry blossom flats (yes, inner Sakura won) along with a scarf-thingy, that she could tie around her waist. 

When she arrived home she quickly cooked herself some dinner and, while eating, thought about what had happened that day.

'Wow, I can't believe Sasuke-kun got me the kimono!' She thought

'I can.' Inner Sakura butted in

'Oh you shut up, this is my thought time!'

'Hello? I'm still you!'

'Well, outside Sakura thought time.'

'Too bad.'

'Humph.'

The next day, Sakura and the other girls all met up at the Hyuuga residence. They were discussing the final details for New Years as well as catching up on gossip (petty people).

In Hinata's room they pulled out and showed each other their Kimonos. Hinata went with a lilac coloured robe with swirly designs at the base. Ino's was of course purple. Tenten went with a light green style that finished mid calf.

Everyone ooh'ed and aah'ed at the sight of Sakura's kimono. She told them everything that went on with Sasuke. They listened with rapt attention until she finished.

"Wow, he REALLY likes you Sakura-chan!" Exclaimed Tenten.

"Wish Neji-kun would've got me something." She added grumpily.

"I t-think he might want you t-to marry him Sakura-chan." Stuttered Hinata.

Everyone turned to look at her as if she had confessed liking covering herself in penut better.

"WHAT?" Screamed Sakura. "Are you serious Hinata-chan?"

She looked meekly at the other girls before continuing. "W-well, um, usually when the higher c-clans give out t-their symbol, it means t-they want marriage."

Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers. Suddenly, she keeled over in a faint.

------------------------------------------------

R&R please!


	4. Meetings

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Traditions

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Okay this chapter is when we see Sasuke and everyone else. Its not that good…

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing, nada.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rushed around her unit collecting hair accessories and the pieces of kimono. She'd had a late shift at the hospital that finished at 6am. So, incidentally, she had slept in.

It was 5 already and she was meeting Sasuke and the others in an hour. She rushed into the bathroom and wrapped the kimono carefully around her slender frame, and slipped her small black shorts underneath. She tied a purple scarf thingy around her waist and pulled bracelets onto her wrists.

Then she began on her hair. It was a difficult task, curling her hair into loops around a small bun and actually keeping then there.

'Why did Uchiha women have to have such complicated hair styles?' She thought to herself. The task took her about half an hour.

By the time she finished it was time to meet the others at the park. She slipped on her flats and headed out the door and around the corner.

On the way, she thought about what Hinata said yesterday. _'Sasuke-kun, wants to MARRY me?!' _

Well, she'd just have to see what happened at the festival.

At the park Ino sat waiting with Shikamaru and Chouji (stuffing his face with food of course).

Neji and Hinata were talking over at the side, and she could hear Naruto's wild laughter, though he couldn't see the hyperactive ninja anywhere.

At the sight of her friend, Ino leapt up and rushed over to her.

"Hey forehead girl, you look great!" She squealed.

"You too, Ino pig." Sakura smiled back. Suddenly Ino's smiling face took on a look of amazement. The pink haired girl slowly turned around to get the same expression on her own face. 

The reason was Sasuke. He was wearing a dark blue formal robe (so predictable) and had straightened his hair. He had also painted what looked like a small purple teardrop under right eye.

The expression on his face was of shock as well. Sakura knew exactly why he was so surprised and let out a small giggle.

"Y-you look good, Sakura-chan (yes, CHAN. He started calling her that about 4 months ago)." He stuttered out, causing her to giggle more.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied while brushing a piece of flattened hair out of his face, causing a slight blush to form on his cheeks.

"Well, um, anyway, who else is here?" He continued, trying furiously to rid himself of the redness of his face.

"Uh, Ino, Shika-kun, Chouji-san, Hinata-chan, Neji-san, I don't know who else, I just got here myself. I think Naruto-kun is here somewhere as well."

The said ninja made an appearance in his usual manner, making an absolute idiot of himself. He bounded round the corner and ran into an unsuspecting Hinata and they both went crashing to the ground, Naruto on top. 

When she came to their senses, Hinata realized Naruto had his face in the crook of her neck and one of his hands was on her thigh. She could feel his breath on her sensitive neck and started to blush furiously, before fainting.

Naruto had finally come to his senses and jumped off her quickly, before being chased by a menacing Neji.

Sakura and Sasuke looked upon the scene with anime sweatdrops on the side of their faces.

Sasuke was quite grateful, as it had aided him in getting rid of the redness tainting his pale cheeks. (Though I wish he had it more, he looks so kawaii with it) He turned towards the road and sat down.

Sakura noticed what he was doing and followed suit.  
They sat in awkward silence for a while, before talk turned to training.

They talked for about 15 minutes, before they heard a few drums sound. 

The new years festival was beginning. Everyone found a place to sit (the other ninjas had arrived while Sasuke and Sakura were talking) and waited.

------------------------------------------------

R&R please!


	5. Parades and Party Games

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Parades and Party Games

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: The stat of this chapter is really crappy, but the party bit isn't so bad. There's a bit of romance here as well. As well as a game that leaves a certain dog boy with only boxers on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so sad.

------------------------------------------------------------

The drums sounded every 5 seconds and around the corner came some dancers. They danced slowly down the road, and about 10 kids walked out with their fancy kites blowing in the wind.

Next were the Godaime, Tsunade, and a few of the higher ranked Jounins. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were all there, walking proudly, and for once, the annoying orange book was no-where in sight. AMAZING.

Well, anyway, the parade went on and on (I would describe it but I have no idea what they look like) for about 15 minutes.

When it finished, Sakura turned around and looked at everyone else. Ino was snuggled up to Shikamaru (they're not together, she claimed she was cold), Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Naruto were playing poker while Neji and Tenten were happily making out in the background. Hinata was sitting lazily against a tree trunk, scratching Akamaru's belly.

The cherry blossom turned back to her date, to find him staring at her. Caught off guard, he jolted and turned back to the road.

The fireworks began. And an awesome display of them might I add. The poker players stopped their game to watch and Sakura took this chance to snuggle into Sasuke.

Amazingly, he wrapped his arm around her and moved so he was slightly further back than her. She took this as a sign that she could rest her head on his collarbone, which she happily accepted.

When the fireworks finished, neither Sasuke nor Sakura made any move to get up. They didn't want to even say anything, in fear of breaking the sense of peace surrounding them. 

SNAP! They were blinded by the bright flash of Ino's camera. She giggled maniacally and said she was having a party at her house. In answer she received twin death glares and scuttled off with an 'eep'.

Sasuke let out a sigh and removed his arm from Sakura and got to his feet. He turned and offered a hand to her. She blinked in surprise, but accepted the hand and pulled herself upright.

When she was standing they headed over to the others (still holding hands).

"Alright, since my parents are at a special party at a hotel, they won't be coming back tonight. AND, to make it even better… They. Left. The. Booze." As soon as the last word came out of Ino's mouth, Kiba and Naruto let out yells, wolf whistles, howls and other animal sounds.

Sakura found a book (a heavy one too) and whacked them both over the head, leaving Hinata to tend for them.

"Anyway," She continued, "First off I bought this book at the markets yesterday, and I've set it all out already. We're going to go around the circle and say our new year's resolution. After we do this we'll crack into the alcohol. Kay?"

Once receiving nods from everyone, she called out the first name; Hinata.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. Her face went red from the attention. "Um, I-I want to s-stop s-stuttering." She choked out. Ino nodded and recorded it. 

Next was Kiba. "To beat Akamaru in a jerky eating competition." He stated proudly. Everyone looked at him weirdly, but slowly turned back to Ino.

They went through everyone like this until they did everyone. Here's everyone's resolutions;

Sakura- To become a great medical nin.  
Naruto- To be Hokage! Believe it!  
Shino- To kick Kiba's butt.  
Shikamaru- Find a place where Ino-chan can't find me to watch the clouds. (Ino: Hey!)  
Chouji- Eat more chips  
Neji- Bridge the gap between the branches of the Hyuuga clan.  
Tenten- Whip Neji-kun's butt in training and then have to take him home and nurse to good health in the special nurses suit she bought just for him… (cricket cricket) ehe… um… well… yeah.

Then only Sasuke was left. When it came his turn, he simply said, "To be a better, happier person."

This gained amazed stares from everyone in the room. After about 30 seconds Ino came out of her trance and recorded his answer.

She and Sakura headed into the kitchen to get the alcohol and talk about what just happened.

"Oh my god Sakura! Did Sasuke-kun just say that? That is so cute!" The blonde konoichi squealed, heart shapes in her eyes.

"Back off Ino-pig, you know he's mine! But yeah, that was pretty damn cute."

"I know he's yours. Besides, I want Shikamaru all to myself."

"He's all yours."

They grabbed about for bottles of some sweet tasting, but really strong alcohol (Ino's dad made it), which Ino said was great, but wouldn't go amiss since there was about 20 bottles in the cupboard, and more in the basement.

They grabbed some cups and shot glasses and headed back into the room.

"We're back and we have the goods!" Shouted Ino dramatically. "And I know exactly how to crack off. With a good old game of , dum dum dum, HAVE YOU EVER!" The only person apart from Ino in the room who knew about this game was Tenten.

But, nevertheless, they sat down around a round table to listen to Ino explain the rules.

"Okay, it's pretty simple. You each get a shot glass," she began, handing out cups, "and we go around the table saying a have you ever. Such as, 'have you ever danced around in your undies' and, if you have, you take a shot. The game finishes with the person who finishes 15 shots. I have a scoreboard so we can keep track. If I get too drunk, the least drunk will take over. Got it?" They all nodded. "Okay. I'll start. Have you ever kissed someone the same sex as you?" Ino took a shot, and after a few moments so did Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji and Tenten looked at them weirdly, before Kiba explained. When he finished Neji and Tenten were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

Next was Sakura's turn. "Have you ever had a naughty dream about anyone in this room? And I mean REALLY NAUGHTY!" Suprisingly, everyone took a drink.

They went on and on and at the end they found out that Sasuke had once dressed as a girl, Kiba had worn makeup, Ino had walked into the men's toilet, Shino ran off screaming (though he wouldn't say what), Naruto had sung Barbie Girl in the shower, Hinata had run through the house naked after the age of 7 (so did Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shika, and Naruto). Tenten had once screamed because of a bug on her arm, and Neji had such a bad hair day that all his hair stood up (I don't really see it happening but it just sounded so funny. I mean, what a sight that would be!).

First place was a tie of Kiba and Ino (you little cheeky things you). In second was Naruto and Suprisingly, Hinata was third (who knew).

Next they went on to a game of strip poker. The rules were that accessories were not included, shoes came off together, as did socks, they wouldn't go past underwear and bras, if you got to that and lost another hand, you're out. Person who loses the worst takes off the clothing. If you win, you can put one piece of clothing back on. There was no raising but you will all put in $1 each time. And at the end, they took a poll, and 3 people would have to stay in what they were wearing until the party ends, unless told to in a later game (you can guess what).

Neji was the least intoxicated so he dealed the cards. Here are the people's hands after exchanging and their thoughts;

Sasuke- Load of crud _'Shit.'_  
Sakura- Pair of 2s _'Aw, man.'_  
Naruto- Straight flush _'Yes! I might win!'_  
Kiba- Four of a kind _'Hehe, suckers.'_  
Hinata- Royal flush (Yay Hinata-chan!) _'Yes! IwonIwonIwonIwonIwonIwon! Naruto is looking fine. Break me off a piece off that sweet ass!'_ (And you all thought she was innocent. Pff)  
Shino- Straight _elevator music_  
Shika- Pair of fours _'damn.'_  
Ino- Straight _'This is no good.'_  
Chouji- 3 of a kind _'Where'd my chips go?'_  
Neji- 2 pairs _'damn it!'  
_Tenten- Full house _'not too bad, I won't lose at least.'_

When the cards were shown they all looked expectantly at Sasuke, who held up his shoes defiantly, gaining groans from all the girls (yep even Hinata, remember, she's drunk).

They played for about 30 minutes. Sasuke was down to his boxers, Hinata had a fishnet top over her bra and underwear, Sakura was missing a shirt, Kiba was in his boxers as well (mmmm… yummmmmmyyyy…) and Naruto was minus a shirt.

Everyone else was out and watching. Naruto had and excellent poker face. It was blank. No, seriously blank. No eyes, no nose, no nothing. Just blank.

Neji had taken to throwing small paper wads at it. It got a vein pop every now and then but that's it.

In the end Naruto was going home a very rich man, and both Sasuke and Sakura were voted t stay the way they were, along with Kiba (mwahahahaha), and continued on to have a few drinking contests and had a few dances and played some other stupid games.

After the party had been going on for 3 hours Ino stood on her couch, very wobbly might I add, and shouted out, "Now, for the main attraction, the truth or dare game!"  
And I'm leaving it at that peoples.

------------------------------------------------

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Pleaze review! Review or I won't write anymore! I want at least 10 reviews. And trust me you'll like the next chappie! It the start of the NaruHina and InoShika pairings (maybe some SasuSaku)! Now, REVIEW! Please?


	6. Truth or Purple?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truth or Purple?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Okay this is what we've all been waiting folks! The next chappie of, dum dum dum, MY STORY! Hehe… anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Naruto for me…**

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kiba were smashed by the time this inevitable game had come around. Hinata and Ino weren't far behind.

The usually timid girl was giggling and not stuttering like another Ino, except without the anger outbursts. (We gotta get this girl drunk more often!)

They found a seat on the ground in a wonky circle. Shikamaru started. "Naruto. Truth or Dare?"

Naruto put a finger to his chin. Or, what he thought was his chin. In reality it was poking into his upper cheek. "I think, purple. No, dare! I'm gonna go with dare!" He slurred out.

"Okay, um, go up to one of the guys, NOT ME, and kiss them on the cheek." The lazy ninja giggled out (how much did this guy drink?).

Naruto stumbled to his feet looked around the room. He spotted a cutie and gave him a big sloppy kiss. If the guy could talk, he'd say something along the lines of, 'that was so gross get away you freak', but, alas, he was a floor lamp.

But everyone accepted it anyway. No one wanted one of those, not even Hinata.

Naruto stumbled proudly back to the circle and plonked his cute little butt down (admit it, you think it's cute too)."Hinata, Truth or Purple?"

"Purple. Definatly purple." She giggled, catching on.

"Okay, I purple you to make out with the guy you think is the hottest." He eyed her trying to psyche her out, but ended up looking even smexier than before (But you're still the best Kiba).

Hinata smiled evilly and launched herself at her childhood crush, making out with him like he's never been made out with before.

He was a bit surprised to say the least, but he happily complied with her needy mouth. All she could think was 'mmmm... ramen flavor...'

When they finally pulled away they were both flushed. She crawled onto his lap and surveyed the room.

"Uh, Shika, Truth or Purple?" She slurred through puffy lips.

"Purple."

"I purple you to take down your hair."

"You really wanna see my hair down?"

"Yes!" They all cried. None of them had seen him with his hair down. He slowly reached up and pulled out the hair tie. His hair sprung out a little, but stayed up nevertheless.

"My god..." Gasped Kiba, pointing at the weird do, "It's Vegeta!" This got him another book to the head.

"My turn he said, tying his hair back up."Ino, Truth or Purple?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"Yep."

"Alright, do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then glomp me goddamn it!" She complied happily.

They made out for a little while, before he picked her up bridal style, said "Hinata, your choice, we're out." and rushed upstairs.

Hinata giggled for the millionth time that night and pointed at Sasuke. "Truth or Purple?"

"... Truth."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Too bad."

"Humph, fine. Um, confess ten things about yourself no-one in this room knows."

He stood up and turned into a chibi form. "I like to dance in my boxers to the spongebob squarepants theme song, I like green skittles but I hate orange ones. I still watch Barney, I dream of a world made of tomatoes, I have nightmares about giant killer purple muffins. And I know how to put my leg over my head while sucking my thumb." He continued to demonstrate, wobbling all over the room and giggling like a little a little Sakura.

Everyone sat in silence before breaking into fits of mad laughter. They rolled all over the carpet with tears rolling down their cheeks. It was five minutes before anyone could even slightly control themselves.

It took a further 10 minutes for everyone but Kiba and Naruto to settle down.

Sasuke sat waiting the whole time. Finally when the settled down, he chose Kiba. "Flea-boy, Truth or Purple?"

"Purple."

"Good." He said evilly, returning to chibi form and lightning in the background, light shining under his face. Everyone backed a good 10 feet away. "You can, DRESS AS TINKERBELL!"

A Tinkerbell suit appeared mysteriously in the drunken boy's hands.

Kiba stared in shocked silence. But since he wasn't the sort of person/dog to back out on a dare/purple, he grabbed the costume and headed for the closet. He came out fully dressed, wings and all, and staggered around doing Sasuke's bidding.

Things such as 'Peter Pan is so cool' and 'I must kill Wendy' were some of the things, an well as skipping and throwing flower petals on everyone's heads. 

After about 5 minutes he couldn't take it anymore and ran back to the closet to change into his black satin boxers (sorry couldn't resist).

"Alright my go. Uh, Chouji, truth or purple?" He slurred, sitting down heavily.

"Double purple with Shino." He replied.

"Okay, our first double purple. Uh, ooh ooh, I know! A duet of Barbie Girl!" He clapped excitedly while everyone else sweatdropped.

Nevertheless they got up to sing. "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life is plastic! It's fantas-"

"Stop no more! I can't stand it anymore!" Screamed Naruto, rolling on the ground.

Everyone else was clutching their ears as well.

Slowly the two boys moped back to their seats. Their chance for fame was shattered.

"Neji?" Shino grumbled.

"Purple."

"10 shots of Inoshi's mix (the alchomahol)."

"Simple enough." Neji got up and staggered over to the shot glasses.

He lined up 10 (even pissed he can still see well) shots and lined them up and downed them all in 10 seconds.

He came back and burbled out "Tenten, Truth or Purple?"

"Purple."

"Alright you can-" He was cut short by the ground coming to meet him.

Tenten sighed. "Just when it got to my turn. Sheesh. I better take this guy home. Seeya all later."

With that she picked up her drunken boyfriend and swayed towards the door.

After that the party was deemed no fun. Everyone headed off in twos, Naruto with Hinata, Shino with Chouji and Sakura with Sasuke.

Kiba was staying at Ino's on the couch (well actually he was unconscious too). They all snuck a few bottles of Inoshi's mix while they were at it.

------------------------------------------------

**Well that's that chappyter dun! does a little dance around study since it's 11pm it's not bad. AND today was the WORST day of my LIFE! Trust me, you don't wanna know! Anyways, yea. If I don't get 20 reviews, I won't give you the next chapter, and that's all the smushy pairings! Everyone! So, pwease, pwetty pwease, REVIEW! NOW!!!!!**

**Yours truly,**

**GreenSkittlesForLife**


	7. Pairings

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I know it's a crappy title, but that what it is. All the pairings, except Ino and Shika. Enjoy one and all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sue the bunnies.**

------------------------------------------------------------

(With Naruto and Hinata)

"The pretty looks so stars." Giggled Hinata, face up to the sky. Naruto walked beside her in the same fashion.

"Yeah I know! Very, starry!" He yelled. "But you look prettyfuller (hehe)."

Hinata looked down from the stars to gaze into the deep blue pools he calls his eyes. She cupped his cheek in her hand, thumbing the whisker-like scars, before gently placing her lips over his.

He was surprised at her forwardness, but he returned her kiss with much vigor. His tongue flitted across her bottom lip, seeking entrance.

She opened her mouth, and he explored her wet cavern before meeting her tongue in a fiery dance.

When they reached his unit complex instead of bidding her goodnight they continued up to his apartment, and you can figure out what happens next.

----------------------------------------  
(with Neji and Tenten)

"Damn it Hyuuga! Wake up already!" Tenten screamed, bonking her unconsious boyfriend over the head.

Neji stirred slightly, causing her to drop him in shock.

"Ow! Why'd you drop me? Where are we?" He groaned, sitting up rubbing his head, where a large bump formed.

"We're outside my house. Now get off your drunk ass and come on!" She said, pulling his up, over balancing, and falling over. Since she was still holding his hand, he was pulled back down to the ground, but this time on top of Tenten.

They both laughed and began making out. It didn't occur to them that they were lying in the middle of a dirty road snogging. Though it probably would have if they weren't completely smashed.

----------------------------------------  
(with Shino and Chouji)

munch

"..."

munch

"..."

----------------------------------------  
(With Sasuke and Sakura)

They walked in silence, contemplating the night (or trying to remain vertical to the ground, take your pick)

Sasuke was first to break the silence. "Hey Sakura-chan," he began.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?"

"... You look hot in that kimono." He stated simply.

"Oh oka- wait huh?" She asked, turning around to find him a mere 2 inches from her face, smirking.

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist lightly and whispered in her ear, "I said, you look hot in that kimono."

"Um, thanks Sasuke-kun." She mumbled, a blush crawling across her face. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and they remained that way for a few good minutes, enjoying each others warmth on the chilly night.

After a while they broke apart and continued down the street.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Hinata said something funny before. She said that when one of the higher clans, like yourself, give out something like this Kimono, with their emblem on it, it's like a proposal for marriage."

"She's right."

This caused Sakura to whip around yet again, and she looked up into his onyx eyes. There was a smile playing on his lips.

_'wait, a smile, not a smirk? OMG!'_ she thought to herself. _'he looks so much hotter!'_ (Awwwwwww! XD)

He hugged her again, this time with more passion, holding her head to his heart. "Will you help me rebuild my clan Sakura-chan?"

She thought it over before entangling her hands in his silken hair and pulling his face down into a kiss.

His lips were soft and full. She wanted to stay this way forever, but people need to breathe. When they pulled away, she whispered the two words she's been longing to say her all life. "I do."

He smiled and whispered, "Welcome to the clan, Sakura Uchiha." and caught her mouth in another breath-taking kiss, with many more to follow.

------------------------------------------------

**ItsdoneitsdoneitsdoneitsdoneitsdoneITSDONE! Yeah-hea! Woohoo! Jumps on couch with Kiba Glomp time!**

**Anyway, I might do a morning after chapter, tell me if I should. But, only after I get at least 30 reviews. Kay?**

**Fank you very much**

**Ashlee**


	8. The Morning After

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Morning After**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Sorry if this is crap. But I'm a bit rushed for time. This will be the last chapter okay? UNLESS… I get 50 reviews. Then, maybe. JUST maybe. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a pet rock. Hehe.**

------------------------------------------------------------

(With Naruto and Hinata) 

Hinata woke up to a huge throbbing in her head. _'Ugh. What HAPPENED last night? I remember going to Ino-chan's party and playing truth or dare, and, OH GOD! I-I-I-I KISSED NARUTO-KUN! OH MY GOD!'_

'**Finally woman! It was about time!'**

'_Oh no! You're back!'_

'**Yep! And you didn't just kiss him! Look where you're sleeping!'**

Hinata realized she was lying in Naruto's bed. She gasped and rolled over to see the boy of her dreams looking at her with those large blue orbs.

The small blush on her face turned into such a vibrant red a tomato would be jealous. She quickly jumped out of bed, only to realize she wasn't wearing anything.

She squealed and pulled the blanket around her, causing it to fall of Naruto, showing his awesome NAKED body.

At that moment she couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Naruto laughed at her antics and pulled her back into bed. He snuggled up to her and tried to ignore the invisible shuriken being thrown at his head.

'_I wonder what her family will think of her dating the kyuubi vessel. I'm in for a tough time and a lot of bruises.' _He thought to himself. He looked up at her sleeping figure and smiled. _'Oh well. It's worth it.'_

The world took its turn to let out a light rain. Naruto sighed and breathed in the scent of rain. It was his favourite smell. Well, apart from the unique lavender scent of the girl lying beside him. He closed his eyes and fell into a sleep full of dreams of marriage and kids.  
----------------------------------------  
(with Neji and Tenten)

Tenten woke up and rubbed her head. The hangover was in full blast.

She looked over at the brunette beside her and realized they were still in the street. Neji's face and kimono were smeared with dirt and, Tenten guessed, she was too.

She reached over and shook his shoulder. He mumbled and opened his eyes to look at her and smile (YES SMILE! Only little but it's there!). It was short lived though, as he jumped up to spew into a nearby trashcan.

Tenten sweatdropped. _'Greaaaattttt. Here I am, lying in the middle of a street with a hangover, and my boyfriend is spilling his guts into a trashcan. Can this get any worse?' _

Just then, a light shower started. She glared up at the sky.

'_Thanks a lot Kami. You're really helping my out aren't you?' _

Neji crawled back over and rested his head in her lap. She let out a sigh and stroked his hair. "What a night. Eh, Neji-kun?" She asked absent-mindly.

He smirked and nodded agreement.

----------------------------------------

(With Ino and Shikamaru)

Shikamaru groaned and sat up. _'How troublesome. My head hurts like hell.'_

He rolled over landed on a certain blonde haired konoichi. _'WHAT THE FUCK?! INO?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY BED?! Oh yeah… this is HER bed. But, that means… OH SHIT…'_

He tried to slowly climb out of her bed but she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked back at her and smiled. She was still sleeping, but she held on anyway.

He lied back down and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She put her head on his shoulder and let out a small sigh.

'_I guess it's not TOO troublesome if I get to stay in bed. And it's with Ino.'_

He let out one last sigh and fell back to sleep with the sound of pattering rain on the window.

----------------------------------------  
(With Sasuke and Sakura)

(btw: he lives in an apartment complex, not at the mansion)

Sasuke sat on a chair on the balcony outside his room. He looked at the sleeping girl in his bed. A small smile played on her lips.

He turned back to look down the street at the people cleaning up rubbish. Kites, masks, drinks, food, and many other things littered the street.

His thoughts drifted back to life with his family. A lot his memories had faded now, but he could remember certain things, like training with his so-called niisan, trying to learn the Uchiha fireball jutsu (can't remember the Japanese name), and trying to gain acceptance from his father.

A single tear slipped through the barrier and slid down his cheek, only to be stopped a finger not belonging to Sasuke. Startled, he looked up into the smiling face of Sakura.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and let out a small smile. "Hai, I'm fine. I'm just happy. I can finally rebuild my clan. Thanks to you."

His answer made her blush. Nevertheless she felt really happy.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit on him (they were both facing the street for you perverts out there). He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her arms over his.

They both looked into the distance towards the sun half peeking over the horizon as a light sun shower started. A rainbow appeared in the distance.

Sakura sighed and leant her head back to rest on his shoulder. He looked over and kissed her cheek.

They sat in silence for five minutes, observing the perfect morning. Sakura broke the silence. "Sasuke…?" She started.

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru."

He smiled and hugger her tighter. "Aishiteru as well, Sakura Uchiha."

FIN

----------------------------------------

**WHADDAYA THINK?! THAT'S IT! ALL DONE! YAY! Thanks for reading my story guys! Pleaze review! Tell me what you think! Remember, I might go further, but I don't think I need to. Maybe an epilogue…**


End file.
